Naturally
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: Booth, Brennan and Andy! lol Basically just fluff, including a baby...can't get much better than that! Spoilers for season 3 ep Baby in the Bough Please R&R xxx


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Fox, not 'Bones' not anything ok? Are you happy? There I said it!! Though I would like to own David Boreanaz… ;p

A/N:

Baby Andy is sooooo cute!! Love that episode!! Basically what could/should have happened in the episode but obviously it didn't because that'd be too easy, the writers better have something good planned for how they get together! I mean that!

Hope u likey!

Enjoy! :)

Xx

**Spoilers:**

**Season 3: The Baby in the Bough**

Though I'm not all too sure this story spoils much tbh!? Oh well:)

B/BFOREVER

Naturally

Angela walked in to Brennan's office to find her best friend and Booth on the floor in front of the couch. Brennan sitting legs straight, cradling Andy in her arms, and Booth knelt behind her making faces at Andy, both desperately trying to encourage the baby to laugh some more.

She smiled at the scene before her then cleared her throat…twice, as the two were so engrossed in their current activity neither noticed her presence.

Both heads spun round, smiling broadly.

"Hey Ange." Brennan laughed.

"What's up?" Booth asked.

"Oh no, nothing up, just checking to see how the little man was doing." She answered, smiling at the innocent expression of the baby's face.

"Ahh he's doing just fine thanks!" Booth stated with a grin. They simultaneously turned their attention back to Andy.

"Alright then, night you three." Angela said, exiting the room with a content expression.

Brennan held the baby in her arms, the smile refusing to leave her face. She turned to Booth.

"Are you okay back there?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I'm good, knees are starting to hurt a bit though." He said, shifting a little so that he was now sitting with his legs stretched out either side of her, peering over her shoulder and pulling a face to Andy.

He squealed and giggled a little, causing Booth to chuckle and Brennan to laugh a little too.

After around half an hour, they'd decided that Andy should get some sleep. They had both decided against putting him in the car seat again, neither wanting to move from their current position.

"Well maybe if you hold him up a little, like this…" Booth suggested, sliding his arms around her and raising the baby only slightly, so that he was closer to her and more supported. Brennan breathed heavily, noticing how he was effectively holding her too, their bodies pressed tightly up against one another.

"Aww look he's smiling again…" She said in an exited manner, though he didn't hear.

Booth's eyes fell onto the back of her head as she spoke, admiring her every way, the scent of her hair, everything.

He shook himself from his dream state of desire for her, now looking at the weary baby, his eyes opening and closing fighting sleep. Booth rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You know what?" Brennan began in a whisper.

"What?" Booth whispered back, turning his head to face her, his nose and lips almost touching her ear.

"I think I do want a kid." She stated matter-of-factly.

Booth laughed in a low tone.

"Well, I'm glad you've come around to the idea."

She frowned questioningly.

"Really?" she asked, turning her head to face him, unaware of how close he was to her.

They stared at each other, a slight smile on Booth's lips indicated just how much he loved being this close to her, so full of desire, but unable to express it.

"Really." He finally admitted, his voice low and gravely. She loved it when his voice sounded this way.

It was something about holding a baby in her arms, seeing his face, being assisted by Booth in holding him too that possessed her to say what she did.

"This feels so…natural." She confessed, knowing full well what she was implying to him, to herself, to the two of them.

He nodded in agreement, he didn't need to say it too, she knew that he felt the same by the way he looked at her when she was playing with Andy or feeding him or simply interacting with him.

Realising his hand was stretched around her arm, Booth began to stroke a thumb along her smooth skin.

She looked down at Andy, and noticed how his hands looked so comfortable holding her there, stroking her arms and softly breathing on her neck.

She was tired, no, not tired, _exhausted._

Brennan leant her head back on his right shoulder, her head rolling slowly round to the left, closing her eyes_,_ inhaling deeply, she picked up a hint of his scent, and it made her shiver a little.

As she exhaled, she opened her eyes to see Booth's chocolate brown eyes looking down at her, his gaze was soft, but hungry.

She subconsciously wet her lips, nuzzling at his cheek, so relaxed there wasn't a herd of wild horses that could drag her away from Booths embrace. He removed one hand from underneath her arms, weaving his fingers through her hair, his thumb caressing where her cheek met her ear, his palm cupping her face.

He cautiously dipped his head a little, kissing her softly, yet quickly.

He awaited a reaction, as she breathed in, biting her lip gently.

She initiated a second kiss, which turned into something more passionate than she'd anticipated. He kissed her softly, and more importantly, slowly. She loved feeling every movement of his lips against hers, how his tongue would occasionally slip between her slightly parted lips to taste her. Booth moved his hand from her face, and returned it to its original place underneath Andy, tightening his hold on his Bones, breathing in without his lips leaving hers.

He kissed her bottom lip, tentatively running his tongue along it, and she appreciated the sensation immensely. They broke the kiss, desperate for air, despite the slow speed at which they were actually kissing. Brennan tightened her lips, smiling. They rested their foreheads against each other.

He smiled contently, looking down at Andy.

He was right, when there's a baby involved, it changes everything, even how you feel.

They make you see what's important and what isn't, in this case, showing his partner how he really feels, and having her return the love, rather than hide from each other and themselves for fear of…well just fear.

As Brennan looked down at him, Booth lifted his head, pressing a kiss to her temple and leaning his forehead there briefly before looking down at Andy once more.

"God I'm so tired." She sighed.

"So sleep." He suggested simply.

"Here?" she questioned.

"Why not?" he challenged her.

She shrugged her shoulders, as he shifted backwards so that they were both resting against the front of the couch.

She sunk down a little in his arms, and he dropped a kiss in her hair, as he was now sat higher than she was.

She sighed once more, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

"Night Booth." She said, looking up at him from the side.

"Night Bones." He flashed her a trademark grin and bent his head to kiss her lips goodnight.

The kiss lasted longer than intended, both forgetting how good it felt when they kissed. They finally broke the kiss, their lips meeting once quickly after to savour each other's tastes before going to sleep.

"Night baby." Brennan whispered obviously to a sleeping Andy.

Booth gave her body a gentle squeeze.

"Night sugar." He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him, beginning to explain she was talking to Andy, but his grin said it all. He knew who she was talking to. They laugh and kissed once more. They finally closed their eyes, and he moved his arms tighter around her. They worked together to support Andy's weight whilst drifting off into a much needed sleep.

Please review! It makes me smile!


End file.
